


Happily Ever After(life)

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [38]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, The Black Parade AU, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: can you do a wttbp mikey way smut where it's your first time and he wants to make it really special and he accidentally hurts you and he flips and lots of fluff"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After(life)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

When the world fell, it all crumbled so fast, the world was left in ashes and no one knew what was up from down. Sickness and war took over the earth and some banded together to survive, while others fought for themselves trusting no one. But none of their efforts really mattered, because one day they were all met by death. If a soul did not die in vain, they passed over easily, but not all were so lucky. That's where you came in. You were part of the small hope that was left in Purgatory, part of the only light in the seemingly endless darkness...you were part of The Black Parade. This group of lost hopeless souls yet all still somehow hopeful, you were part of the marching band that greeted every soul when their time was up and they could not pass over - you were one of those souls. Many chose to toil in their deaths, allowing themselves to be consumed into the chaotic confusion and darkness of heir passing, wallowing in a world that mimicked their previous one - only more... _bleak._  Death was never colourful, and they all began to understand that, even you had come to accept the fact. The Black Parade was Purgatory's gift to those who could not yet leave this medium plane, some went mad and others rejoiced at their invitation to the parade, a chance to not be alone in death. However, for those who didn't give up, even after death they were able to find so much more, creativity, happiness, and some - if they were lucky - found love. You were one of those few people.

"Mikey?" You call out, your voice echoing around the abandoned hospital walls.

You knew in the other plane - the plane of the living - there were still people inhabiting this decaying building, should fighting for life just beyond the thin veil of the dead. However, for the size the members of The Black Parade also inhabited the building. A hand touches your shoulder and you jump, whipping around you breathe out a sigh of relief.

"You scared me," you say with a soft chuckle, swatting the taller man's chest.

Mikey seldom smiled, but even the small upturning of his blue lips was enough to make you grin like a fool.

"Where's Gerard and the rest?" You ask, looking over - or at least  _beside_ \- Mikey's shoulder.

"They went out to try to recruit more souls," the inky-haired young man answers and you nod, another question coming to mind.

"And you didn't go with them?"

The corners of Mikey's lips pull upward slightly, "I have a plan, for us."

You're about to speak when Mikey takes your hand, leading you over to the broken down elevator - that somehow still works - and with a push of a button, and a loud groan of the machine coming to life, the two of you go down. The rickety machine stops at the basement floor and Mikey holds the door open for you, you exit and he follows after, taking your hand he leads you to the final room at the end off the hallway; it was a Chapel - or at least used to be. The small room was lit with candles and you softly gasp, the stained glass windows reflected the light beautifully, casting colourful shadows in their wake. Despite the looting, the surrounding area was left unbroken by the world's chaos, you'd never seen so much beauty in so long... it was all so  _perfect._ In Purgatory the concept of night and day was lost, the world was simply a never ending grey - but you've learned to love it. How the chapel had remained intact boggled your mind, maddened souls tended to destroy whatever beauty they found, so this place seemed like a sanctuary - which may have been true, given it's a holy place in another life.

Turning around you gape at Mikey, "t-this can't all be for me..."

Wrapping his slender arms around you, Mikey smiles softly, "but it all is, I know we've skirted this subject for so long but...I want your first time to be special, (Y/N)."

If you could blush, you would have. You move onto your toes to lean in and meet Mikey had way when he ducks down to kiss you, his lips were cool but soft against yours and you were so happy you had joined the parade all those months ago. The moment you saw Mikey upon your arrival, something just... _clicked_ between the two of you. It seemed as though he was the love you were never able to find while living, and in death you had finally met your other half. Mikey's hands slowly slide down your sides, resting on your hips before moving to take your hands in his larger one and pulls back a little.

"Come," is all he says, gently pulling you along past the pews and to the front of the chapel where you see a mattress.

It wasn't old and dingy like most of the mattresses everyone had to use, it almost seemed...new, but how was that possible? You look back at Mikey who smiles, moving to sit on the bare piece of furniture  and pats on the spot beside him, you happily take your place next to him.

"This is amazing, Mikey," you say softly, looking around once more before meeting his whiskey eyes once again. "Thank you."

He cups your cheek gingerly, "anything for you, (Y/N)."

Your lips meet his once again, the kiss tender and soft but slowly growing more urgent. Mikey slowly lowers you onto the mattress, your head rolls back as he slowly kisses down your neck and gently bites at your collarbone. You moan softly, wrapping your arms around his neck as you arch up against his taut frame. Mikey's hand travels up the bottom of your white dress, his cool hands moving up your outer thigh before slipping in, gently rubbing his fingers at the apex of your legs through your underwear. The feeling was foreign to you but welcome, you'd died a virgin and this was only a dream come true as Mikey was the one, Mikey would be your first and the thought was enough to make your heart speed up - if it was still beating.

"(Y/N)," he moans out softly, your name rolling off his tongue like the sweetest of honey.

You spread your legs a little wider, hands moving to the hem of his white undershirt and you trail your fingertips along his taut stomach. Your breathing shallow with anticipation, you feel his fingers hook on the band of your panties and tug them down, slowly slipping them down your legs before he tosses them away and moves in between your legs. You look up at the man above you, the candles painting his complexion with color and for a moment, you felt  _alive,_ that you and Mikey weren't deathly pale and living in a limbo of life and death.

"Mikey," you mewl, feeling him slowly rut against your core.

The raven-haired young man shifts your dress up, you help him remove the garment completely leaving you bare beneath him, a shiver runs up your spine - fear or anticipation you couldn't tell, maybe both. This  _is_ your first time, after all. Suddenly, you gasp as Mikey's fingers find their way past your fold and brush against your clit, his middle and ring fingers rubbing up against the bundle of nerves and you feel your body tense but quickly relax, hips pushing against his skilled fingers. You moan out wantonly, you mind telling you should be embarrassed by the lewd sounds but you just couldn't bring yourself to feel in such a way with how  _right_ this all felt. Mikey sucks on the peaks of your mound while groping the other, pinching your nipple and all the sensations were maddening in the best of ways.

"M-Mikey I need...I  _need..."_ you moan out, not sure of exactly  _what_ you 'need'.

However, the pale man seems to understand your wants perfectly and removes his hand from you, at first you groan at the loss but moan once again when his digits lip into your wet pussy, moving in an out with two fingers, slowly stretching you. It was slightly uncomfortable but more so pleasurable and after a moment Mikey removes himself from you completely, you look up at him, confused for a moment until you see him undoing the belt of his pants and stripping his clothes off. The two of you admire each other's forms for a moment, pale and bare for no one else but the other to see. Your (Y/CE) eyes trail down his pale torso, slowing at his hardened length, it was clear Mikey was well endowed and you felt nervous, how would that fit in you? Mikey slowly lowers himself above you once again, bracing himself over you with his forearms and kisses you hotly, his tongue dancing with your as you feel the blunt tip of his cock press against your entrance. You gasp softly, clutching at his shoulders as you body adjusts to his size, but soon enough it was all too much.

"O-Ow, ow, Mikey wait," you whimper, your eyes screwed shut and he immediately halts above you.

"Fuck, (Y/N), did I hurt you?" Mikey's voice was shaky but clearly laced with worry, you open your eyes and cup his face, brushing your thumb over his cheek.

"I-I'm okay, just...gimmie a second," you reassure, but it was clear your words didn't do much to calm him.

"Relax, baby, it'll hurt less I promise," he says, voice soft and apologetic.

You nod, willing your body to relax, "okay, I'm ready..." you trail, your walls adjusting to his girth.

"Are you sure?"

You nod, feeling all the more relaxed when he lovingly kisses the crown of your head and slowly begins to move. The rhythm was slow and for that you were thankful, but soon as the pain faded you wanted  _more._ You moan out for Mikey to speed up, to go  _harder_ and moment ago you would have thought the mere notion insane, but you knew if he didn't do  _something_ you may just cry from needing release from this building ache deep within you. Mikey heeds your words and speeds up, his hips slamming against yours and you drown in the feeling of the growing ache within you, your moans and his mixing in with the sound of flesh on flesh. Your toes curl and you feel a tightening within your stomach, your mewls growing to loud wanton moans.

"I-I'm close...oh god...M-Mikey  _faster,"_ you moan out, and Mikey's thrusts grow more frantic and sloppy.

Soon your walls clamp down around him and you feel your body shake, your orgasm crashing down on you as Mikey stills and stiffens above you, his seed spilling deep within you with a deep animalistic groan. Being dead meant no fear of pregnancy, and you could feel his cum slowly spilling down your pussy and onto the mattress - a small part of you felt guilty for dirtying the stained furniture, but you really couldn't bring yourself to care. After a moment Mikey goes limp above you, removing himself from you you shiver and suddenly feel empty, yet somehow so filled, filled with  _him._ Mikey reaches out and pulls you into his embrace, kissing you softly and you happily kiss back. The two of you lay in silence, the room a bit darker as some of the candle had burned out, but it was nice, laying in the dim light together. Your body ached a little but you didn't mind, it just reminded you of what had happened, and that it was  _real._

"I love you, Mikey..." you say after a moment, you voice just above a whisper and you look up at the young man.

"I love you more, (Y/N)," Mikey replies, and for the first time since you'd met him he smiles wide, teeth showing and everything and you knew your heart would have skipped a beat had it still been beating.

You registered the image to memory before pressing your face into his pale chest, slowly drifting off in Mikey's arms. Maybe death really just mean 'happily ever after' after all....


End file.
